En la Guerra y en el Amor
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Mazokus y Dragones estan condenados a odiarse hasta el fin de los tiempos.En medio de una sangrienta guerra más, fruto de ese odio entre razas, dos seres opuestos realizan su más anhelado deseo


EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR…

- Namagomi.- Arrastro las palabras la rubia, mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Lagartija dorada, ¿Qué te trae a una taberna?- Zeros hablo casi con amabilidad.

- No es tu asunto, mazoku.- Le dijo Filia secamente.

- Vaya, los años no han endulzado tu carácter, pero no han pasado en vano, te vez más vieja.- Se burlo el demonio.

- ¿Eso crees?- Pregunto Filia con una enigmática sonrisa, se levanto para permitirle observarla.

Zeros abrió los ojos para darse el gusto de contemplarla con sus ojos "carnales", quería encontrar los efectos de la edad, por los cuales él no pasaba y señalárselos a la dragona para molestarla.

Una primera ojeada le hizo percatarse de que Filia, no llevaba su clásico vestido rosado, cursi y aniñado, si no una túnica blanca que solo le llegaba a las rodillas y abierta por los costados, mostrando unas blancas y firmes piernas, como dos columnas de mármol que terminaban en unas botas justas, de color dorado. Lo segundo que noto, fue la armadura, unas protecciones plateadas sobre su cadera y vientre, así como sobre su voluminoso pecho, con algunas incrustaciones con piedras rosas, seguramente talismanes para incrementar su poder. La armadura se veía flexible, por que se adaptaba muy bien a las curvas de su dueña, así como acentuaba su estrecha cintura. Traía su maza en la mano, y lo que parecía una daga, en una funda colocada en su cintura.

"_Delicioso"_, ronroneo Zeros, deseando de pronto un golpe de aquella enorme maza, dado por aquella guerrera frente a sus ojos.

- Se lo que estas pensando y podría complacerte, solo tienes que pedirlo.- Filia al volver a su lugar frente a él, y mostrándole la maza.

¿Desde cuando tenía esa lagartija dorada una voz tan provocativa?

- Me temo que no estoy interesado Fi-chan. Pero ya que nos hemos encontrado, dime ¿Cómo están "nuestros buenos amigos": la hechicera histérica, el espadachín enajenado, la princesa insufrible y por supuesto la quimera con problemas de autoestima?- Pregunto tratando de desviar la atención de ambos, sobre otra cosa que no fuera su deseo de ser golpeado con la maza.

- Muertos desde hace años, de viejos por cierto. Me sorprende que no lo sepas.- Le dijo fríamente la dragona.

- Mi ama trae asuntos más importantes entre manos últimamente. Vigilar a unos cuantos humanos decrépitos, no esta entre ellos. Me tiene en cosas más "interesantes". ¿Y el crío?-

- ¿Val, Ya no es ningún crió, tal vez uno de estos días venga por ti, esta obsesionado por acabar con los mazokus. Fue de los primeros en entrar en esta entupida guerra, es joven y apasionado. Creo que no debí dejar que Amelia fuera su nana tan a menudo, le lleno la cabeza de utopías.-

- En las que tú también solías creer querida dragona.-

- No me vengas con eso Zeros. Tú sabes también como yo, como se las gasta Ceífied.-

- ¿Blasfemas, vaya, vaya, vaya, "la señorita no muevo un dedo sin que Ceífied lo ordene" blasfemando. L-Sama debe estar apunto de despertar. – Se burlo Zeros

- A ti que más te da.- La dragona estaba molesta e hizo ese gesto tan característico que a Zeros le indicaba que había tocado una fibra sensible.

- ¿Estamos algo amargados verdad Fi-Chan?- Su voz sonó preocupada, por más que intento hacer la pregunta como si fuera una burla.

- Invítame un trago si tanto te preocupo y deja de fastidiar.-

- ¿Bebes dragón?- Pocas veces, Zeros podía experimentar emociones en él mismo, que jamás había sentido. Esta fue una de esas pocas veces, al experimentar la sorpresa que le causo la indiferencia con que Filia le respondió y el hecho de que le pidiera alcohol.

- Si demonio, bebo. Hace siglos que no nos encontrábamos, ¿No esperabas que fuera esa jovencita cursi que conociste verdad?- Ahora fue el turno de Filia para burlarse.

El mesero les trajo una botella del mejor vino de Zefilia y Filia lleno su copa al tope, bajo la mirada atenta del demonio. La verdad y para su pesar… Si, si esperaba que ella fuera la inocente Filia que él había conocido. El dulce ángel de cabellos rubios que se había quedado viviendo en su memoria. Esta Filia frente a él, no era aquella jovencita, era una hembra dragón adulta, cuya timidez e inseguridad había desaparecido y mostraba orgullosa su perfecto cuerpo.

Una mujer que estaba logrando exasperarlo con sus respuestas cortantes y su aparente desinterés por el mundo. ¿Qué le había pasado a "su" Filia?

- Te estoy volviendo loco.- Le hablo la dragona con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa siniestra que le recordó con horror a su ama.- ¿Qué se siente namagomi, ¿Qué se siente que alguien destruya tus ilusiones?-

Una oleada de sentimientos añejos emano de aquella rubia frente a él. El más fuerte que encubría los otros, era el odio, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió también una decepción profunda y onda, y dolor, mucho dolor acompañado de una tristeza tan verdadera que casi podía tocarla. Filia se tomo su copa sin miramientos y se sirvió otra, mientras Zeros seguía inmerso en la maraña de sentimientos que de ella emanaban.

Se dijo que lo hacia por curiosidad, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería saber quien había dañado así a su lagartija, quería enviarlo directo al mar de caos, no importaba que fuera el mismísimo rey dragón, no necesitaba pretextos, estaban en guerra y el podía eliminar libremente a cualquiera, ya fuera de su bando o del contrario, sin tener que elaborar complicadas estrategias o pedir permiso a su ama.

- No se de que me hablas Filia, creo que se te ha subido el licor a la cabeza. –

- No me vengas con estupideces namagomi. Si en verdad quieres saber que me pasa, deja de husmear en mi mente y pregunta directamente.-

Se había vuelto poderosa, y tremendamente astuta, se había dado cuenta de que él intentaba robar sus recuerdos. Esa noche, hizo muchas cosas que jamás volvería a hacer, una de esas, fue bajar la guardia y dejarse de juegos.

- ¿Qué o quien te hizo tanto daño?- Pregunto a la dragona.

- No puedo creer que me preguntes eso. Yo pensé que los demonios eran perceptivos por naturaleza. ¡Tu imbecil!- Rugió la dragona, la taberna estaba ya casi desierta por lo tarde que era.

- ¡Yo nunca te toque!- Protesto el demonio con todas sus fuerzas.

Una oleada mucho más grande de odio surgió de la hembra frente a él y el dolor se hizo tan patente que fuera de disfrutarlo lo lastimo, la tristeza y la decepción precedieron ha algo muy escondido y mucho más puro: amor.

- Eres un entupido Zeros. ¿Quieres saber por que blasfemos, ¿Porqué te odio, Simple: ¡Por que Ceífied nunca me concedió lo único que en realidad había querido en toda mi vida, ¡Por que un día desapareciste sin decir una sola palabra, sin siquiera decirme que rayos pasaba entre nosotros!- Se quejo amargamente la dragona.

- Mi ama nos hubiera destrozado a los dos Filia. Los dragones te hubieran perseguido por siempre, Val se abría quedado solo.- Hablo Zeros, con una voz seria y grave que Filia nunca le había escuchado.

La dragona se levanto de la mesa y dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Por una vez en su vida, le iba a ganar al destino, le iba a ganar a la sentencia de que _"Ryzokus y mazokus debían pelear eternamente"_, iba a ganarle incluso a ese tonto namagomi.

Puso sus manos aun lado y a otro de Zeros, una sobre la silla donde estaba sentado y otra sobre la mesa, como cerrándole el paso y se inclino sobre de él, dándole una muy buena vista de su escote, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero se la iba a jugar.

- Mírame y escucha bien. Estamos en guerra ¿no, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Un poderoso demonio necesita entretenimiento, podría querer "desahogar sus instintos", con una hembra, aunque esta fuera un dragón ¿no, esas cosas pasan…-

- ¿Y que podría hacer una indefensa ex sacerdotisa del Dios dragón, contra un poderoso mazoku de alto rango, ¿no? Se ganaría la conmiseración y el perdón de su pueblo. Eres perversa Filia.- Le dijo el demonio sonriendo.

La jalo de los rubios cabellos y le planto un apasionado beso en toda la boca.

- Me lastimas.- Dijo Filia por lo bajo, cuando rompieron el beso.

- Hay que hacer esto lo más real posible.- Le contesto él, casi en un ronroneó con una perversa y lujuriosa mirada en sus ojos. En un segundo la monto sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de papas y subió con ella hasta una de las habitaciones de la taberna, mientras Filia montaba todo un número de gritos, patadas, rasguños y mordiscos. Ninguno de los huéspedes de la taberna salió a defender a la "indefensa doncella", sabían bien, quien era Zeros Metallicum, general y sacerdote del ama de las bestias.

La violencia de Filia no hacia más que excitar a Zeros. Nada más llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, el mazoku la arrojo sobre la cama y coloco su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras intentaba sacarle la armadura, que lo estaba desquiciando por que se negaba a salir del cuerpo de su dueña.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja. Necesitaras más que tus manos para sacar esta armadura.- Se burlo Filia.

- ¿Han vuelto a usar la antigua magia de las hembras dragón para proteger las armaduras?- Cuestiono Zeros mientras acariciaba las piernas de Filia, deslizando su manos hasta la entrepierna, lo que provoco que la armadura, le diera una descarga mágica que lo entumió por unos segundos.

- ¿Conoces la magia de protección de las hembras dragón?- Le cuestiono la dragona, mientras le mordía la oreja.

- Filia, Filia, Filia, ¿Has olvidado desde cuando camino por el mundo, Hay pocas cosas que yo desconozca.- Contesto él, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de ella y haciendo que la armadura le diera una nueva descarga.

- Un hechizo muy simple Filia, no es realmente muy difícil de burlar, ¿deseas que lo quite o lo haces tu?- Le pregunto como si le preguntara si quería un helado de fresa o de vainilla.

- ¿Tu has hecho esto antes?- Pregunto la dragona escandalizada. Zeros se limito a levantar los hombros.

- ¡Entupido namagomi!- Le grito Filia y apareciendo su maza de la nada, lo arrojo contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Zeros se levanto con dificultad, no precisamente por el golpe, si no por la sensación placentera que vino del dolor que le causara, en combinación con la energía negativa proveniente de los celos de Filia.

- Ya nos estamos entendiendo lagartija.- Le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya, torcida y cínica.

Filia lo esperaba con la maza lista, para asestarle otro golpe, y aunque realmente se le antojaba otro golpe de maza, sabía que la noche era muy corta y que había cosas más interesantes por hacer. Se transporto detrás de Filia, y la desarmo en un segundo, para después abrazarla y apretujar sus senos con sus manos, la armadura volvió a darle una descarga mágica, esta vez con mayor intensidad, tanto así que Filia recibió la resaca de esa energía, sintiendo como la energía corría por cada poro de su piel. Lo que le hizo soltar un suspiro profundo.

- Si querida Filia, tu armadura también puede ser un excelente afrodisíaco, si sabes como usarla.- Le hablo el demonio al oído, con voz seductora y sin soltar su pecho. Ella se estrecho lo más que pudo, contra el varonil cuerpo y coloco sus manos en su trasero, apenas palpo los dos firmes glúteos, le encajo la uñas provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del demonio que lo hizo soltarla.

- La armadura, no es lo único que protege a las hembras dragón.- Se burlo Filia.

- Eso solo hace más interesante, el juego.- Replico él, con los ojos abiertos y fijamente clavados en la silueta de Filia. Se acerco hasta ella, y la empujo hasta estrellarla con la pared y tiro de sus cabellos, para hacerla levantar el rostro y besarla. Ella correspondió el beso apasionadamente y cuando menos lo esperaba, capturo la lengua del mazoku entre sus dientes, y le dio un mordisco. Zeros la miro complacido y volvió a cargarla sobre su hombro para volver arrojarla a la cama. La inmovilizo, montándose sobre sus caderas y atrapando sus manos con las suyas, dejándola completamente vulnerable. Comenzó a lamer su cuello y fue bajando, cada vez más cuanto al llegar a su pecho, la armadura, volvió a descargar su magia sobre él.

- Esta cosa ya no es divertida.- Dijo él, en un tono ligeramente molesto.

- ¿Crees?- Filia debajo de él, mirándolo con ojos traviesos.

El demonio no le respondió, pero coloco ambas manos, sobre el pecho de la dragona e invoco una energía oscura, que le provocaba a Filia, un ligero ardor. Zeros jalo el pectoral con fuerza, haciendo que la armadura se aferrara mágicamente a su dueña, Zeros volvió a jalar y saco el pectoral, desgarrando la tela, de la parte superior de la túnica de Filia. Dos voluminosos senos, blancos como la nieve, quedaron a la merced de Zeros, quien llevo uno a su boca y masajeo el otro con su mano. Filia acariciaba la espalda del demonio sobre ella con sus dedos, mientras suspiraba con fuerza en respuesta a lo que Zeros hacia. Sintió placer y luego dolor, Zeros había mordido el seno que tenía en su boca, era una combinación extraña, pero decidió que le gustaba.

Dio un respingo y se abrazo con más fuerza al cuerpo masculino sobre de ella, para apretar su caderas, el le respondió con más ímpetu en sus caricias. Filia no quería quedarse atrás, así que utilizando sus afiladas uñas de dragón, desgarro la camisa de Zeros, arañando también la piel que lo cubría, él dejo salir un pequeño gemido de placer.

- Aprendo rápido.- Le dijo entre risas, cuando el detuvo sus caricias para mirarla a los ojos.

- Lo dicho Fi-Chan, eres perversa.- Se sonrió Zeros con ella, y volvió a su tarea.

Entre arañazos y mordiscos de parte de ambos, pronto quedaron desnudos, acariciándose con pasión uno a otro. Quitar la parte de debajo de la armadura de Filia, no fue tan fácil como el pectoral, la dragona había tenido que ayudarlo para quitar el conjuro, lo cual había resultado en un excitante juego de manos, entre ambos.

Ahora, yacían desnudos, uno frente al otro, respirando con dificultad. Filia tenía manchas rosadas por toda la piel, gracias a los besos y mordiscos de Zeros, mientras que él, tenía rasguños por todo su cuerpo, algunos incluso, sangraban un poco. Era como poner una bandera a una nueva tierra conquistada, querían dejar en claro, a quien pertenecía cada uno, aunque nunca pudieran gritárselo al mundo.

Habían parado su juego, para respirar un momento, aun tenían la mitad de la noche por delante y la iban a aprovechar. Filia tomo la iniciativa esta vez, y monto su vientre desnudo, sobre la masculinidad de Zeros sin chistar. Cabalgo sobre él, mientras encajaba sus uñas en su vientre y él pensó si un demonio podía morir de placer.

El llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella, y las deslizo suavemente hasta su trasero, y pellizco con fuerza, Filia dio un alarido.

- Travieso.- Le susurro Filia, inclinado su cuerpo hasta acercar su boca al cuello del demonio y darle un mordisco tremendo.

- Has resultado ser toda una vampiresa, Fi-chan.-

- Pues yo pensé que eras un Don Juan consumado, y aquí yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo.- Dijo la dragona traviesamente señalando el lugar donde sus sexos se juntaban.

- ¿Me estas retando?- Pregunto el demonio, con sus ojos abiertos, mirándola seriamente.

- Vamos, muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer.- Le dijo mientras le hacia otro chupetón en el cuello.

- No tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo.- Fue la ultima advertencia de Zeros, antes de darle la vuelta a su cuerpo, quedando esta vez él sobre Filia.

Le hizo tantas veces el amor, de una manera tan tierna y tan violenta a la vez, que la dragona nunca pensó que su cuerpo albergara tanto placer.

En cerrado en aquella habitación, los dos pasaron la noche más grandiosa de sus vidas, la noche que se debían desde siglos atrás. Los gritos y los muchos golpes que se escucharon dentro, dieron pie, para que todos pensaran exactamente lo que Zeros y Filia habían planeado desde un principio.

A la mañana siguiente, Zeros se levanto temprano y se disponía a desaparecer, cuando decidió despertar a Filia. Esta vez, quería despedirse.

- Filia, me voy.- Solía ser muy elocuente, pero no había palabras para una despedida eterna. La dragona abrió sus ojos azules como zafiros y lo miro directamente con tristeza. Nada cambiaria en sus vidas después de esa noche, aun serían enemigos jurados, pero ahora tenían un recuerdo juntos, un instante de paz y felicidad plena, que los uniría para siempre.

- Adiós Zeros-kun.- Le dijo y se obligo a sonreír, para regalarle el último hermoso recuerdo. – Te amo.- Le dijo levantándose del lecho y besándolo dulcemente en los labios, pegando su cuerpo aun desnudo.

- Yo también te amo, Filia.- Le dijo mientras la acercaba a él y acariciaba sus dorados cabellos, desapareciendo sin romper el abrazo.

El dueño de la taberna, se atrevió a subir y llamar a la puerta más tarde. Al no encontrar respuesta, abrió la puerta y encontró a una bella criatura, cuyos ojos color cielo se perdían en el espacio y no dejaba de llorar.

Filia y Zeros jamás volvieron a verse.

Pero Ceífied cumplió el capricho de Filia, aquello que había querida más en toda su vida. Tener un hijo, con una sonrisa picara y ojos amatistas.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Uhm, no tengo muchos comentarios de esta historia, quería hacer un drable pero se salió de mis manos. Un poco patética, un poco cruel, un poco dulce y con un final esperanzador, Dios! Si que me estoy proyectando, creo que necesito un psiquiatra --¡


End file.
